Handlebars
by CrystalNichole1995
Summary: Red eyes looked in fear at his own reflection. He felt his mouth going dry, but couldn't form the words to make the other go away. He knew that he could never get rid of the man, looking at him with cold, knowing eyes. "You can't escape me." "Leave me alone." "If you don't want them to know, then let me in." The redhead grew quiet, relaxed himself and fell into the dark.
1. Leave me be

Red eyes looked in the mirror once again before looking back down at the bag in his hands. He flipped through it to make sure it was the correct one, trying to avoid looking at the full length mirror on the other side of the room. He slid the book in the bag, grabbing a folder from his place on the floor and doing the same to it. He could see his reflection out of his peripheral vision, mocking him, sneering at him, telling him how weak he was at everything he did. He could hear the disappointment from his father, the sadness from his mother for not being there for him. He could hear laughter from his peers and the worst he could hear was the teasing from his team.

Plugging his ears, he pulled himself into a ball and looked at the mirror. The reflection was looking at him with knowing eyes. It knew his weakness, knew his past, present and even his future. Looking into his own red eyes, he could hear his worst fears bubbling into the surface. Things he had tried to bury down so that he looked stronger to those around him. He refused to let anyone in, and he tried to convince himself that it was for their own good that they stay away, but he knew he was just trying to protect himself.

" _Maybe you should kill yourself."_

The voice rang deep in Akashi's head, and it caused him to jump and look back at his reflection. Cold eyes met his own wide ones. He dropped the bag in his hand and walked over to the mirror.

"Who are you?"

His clone laughed slightly and gave him a coy grin. " _I'm the stronger version of you."_

"What are you talking about?"

"Seijuro! I will not tolerate tardiness! " A deeper voice called from downstairs, the voice sounding faint through his door. Akashi turned to look and make sure the wooden barrier still existed before turning back and looking at his reflection, jumping as the previous man was replaced with his own scared self. He looked himself over for a moment before grabbing his bag, slipping the forgotten folder inside and making his way to his door. He looked behind him one last time, swearing he saw himself wave from the mirror as he stepped out.

Quick tapping steps came through the house as Akashi made his way down to where his father was sitting at the table. He set his bag down in the hallway, not in the mood to get scolded by the older man. He walked in and took his seat across from his father, his own food already sitting on the table. His stomach growled, warning him that the food wouldn't settle right, but he took a bite anyways, glancing up at his father who was watching him expectantly.

"How is your morning, Father?"

"Seijuro, I saw your school report on the table…"

His father paused and Akashi held his breath at what was next to come. He was the top of the class, what more could his father want. He knew better than to expect a praise, but something inside of him wondered if that's what he was going to get.

" _Don't be stupid"_

The voice in his head mocked him as he waited for his father to speak again.

"An Heir to the Akashi name will not only be able to keep those scores, but will be able to lead. Do not lose your practice match, even if it is just a game. I don't want your actions to ruin this family."

Akashi bit his lip carefully and finished his food, dismissing himself and standing up, turning to grab his bag from the hallway.

"Do not be worried, Father. I will not tarnish the family name." He assured as he started towards the car outside. He looked at the driver and nodded, walking past the car and making his way towards the school, the man getting in the car and following him, as per the request of his young master.

" _We are absolute."_

"Quiet. Not another word from you." The redhead muttered as Teiko middle school came into view. With a deep breath, he built up his wall and made himself ready for another exhausting day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, this is a requested fic from _Loggrapes_. I hope it meets your expectations. **

**This is kind of an into chapter just to give everyone a feel. It'll get longer with each chapter I go. I'm planning on this to be a couple of chapters long, but my updating schedule is all messed up right now. I hope you enjoy and keep your eyes peeled for another update.**

 ** _Also, I've been posting stories on AO3, so if you want to look on my profile, I've got my username on there. Come check me out!_**

 ** _Reviews are loved 3_**

 ** _Thanks  
~Crys_**


	2. Ideas

Orange flew into the air across the basketball court. A frustrated growl left the teenager's lips. Sitting on the court was none other than Akashi, who had shrunk down into a ball and was holding his head with his hands. He was curled up in a fetal position, his fingers tight in his hair as if he was trying to pull it out.

"Shut up! Shut up I don't want to hear you anymore!" He screamed, tugging at red strands once again.

" _You don't get that choice."_

"Shut up!" He screamed, shoving his head into his knees and feeling tears start to pool in his eyes.

"Hey, Uh, are you okay?"

Akashi looked up in shock, quickly wiping his eyes and standing up. He looked the boy over a few times. He was rather tall with dark skin and hair. Akashi felt a flash of annoyance at himself for looking so weak in front of a player he would probably have to face in the future.

" _Look weak? You are weak."_

The red haired boy bit his tongue, his eyes narrowing in a glare. He looked up and shrugged, not answering the question from the man or the voice in his head. He started to turn to grab his bag and leave, only to feel something touch his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw orange, and when he turned to look at it he noticed his basketball being handed back to him. Akashi looked up, eyeing the man warily.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to eat you. Everyone has frustrated tears every once in awhile. I was just coming to give you back your ball. I wasn't going to give you shit, you looked like you had plenty of shit on your mind without me adding onto it." He muttered, waiting for Akashi to take the ball.

Akashi took the ball, feeling the bumpy texture of it in his hands. He played with, wishing the other would leave, but to his luck the other continued to just sit there and watch him.

" _He's judging you. He's sitting there deciding how pathetic you are."_

"So do you play on a team?"

The boy was snapped from the voice in his head as he looked up in confusion. "What? Oh, Yeah. I play for Teiko."

"Oh, so you're in that middle school?"

"I'm in my last year at _That_ Middle School." Akashi grumbled, giving a little bit of sarcasm at the other's seemingly bored tone.

"So I'm assuming you're one of the generation?"

He felt his lips tighten in a thin line. "How rude of me. Akashi Seijuro." He offered, putting down the ball and holding out a hand.

. "Eikichi Nebuya, Captain of Rakuzan's basketball team." The older man responded, taking his hand in a firm shake. Akashi tried to hide the startled look in his eyes as the hand closed over his own. This man was a lot bigger than he was. On top of that, he was on one of the most famous schools in the basketball league. It was a completely different style and league than his own. He could just imagine what his father would say if he had joined this team. The challenge that he would have to prove to his father that he was capable of being on the team on top of being the top of his class. Something in his brain told him that this was exactly what he needed. He could prove to not only his father, but to himself.

" _Too bad you're too weak to do it."_

The voice in his head caused him to visibly flinch. Eyes were on his curiously, almost asking if he was okay. Akashi nodded his head carefully. "It was a pleasure to meet with you. Maybe we'll play together some day." he said, turning without another word and grabbing his bag. He ignored the other calling out for him, already focused on another conversation.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** **So, this chapter was a little harder to write. I got a suggestion and wanted to add that in because it was a good idea, but I wasn't sure how to add it in. This chapter is pretty short. Sorry for that.  
** **The next chapter will have a lot more juicy details and psychoness (that's not even a word, Crys...)**

 **Until Next time!**


End file.
